


First date?

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin and Arthur's daughter ask a tricky question
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #425: first date





	First date?

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread

Merlin and Sefa were playing with legos when the little girl asked her father :

  


“How was your first date with Daddy?”

  


It was a simple question, one many children would ask their parents but it still unsettled Merlin. Or, to be precise, it was the answer that was the problem.

  


Merlin had no idea when his first date with Arthur had been…

  


Was it that time, at Uni, when Arthur had accompanied Merlin to the cinema to see an obscure Taiwanese film nobody else was interested in? Or when they decided to try that new pizza place near their dorm? Or when Arthur had invited him to his room for a Doctor Who marathon? Or that time they went to the Tate Modern for an exhibition? Or was is that other time at the cinema when Gwaine tried to convince him that Arthur and he were already dating without realising it?

  


Or was the first date the one when you kissed for the first time? That didn’t really help Merlin… He had exchanged his first kiss with Arthur in a hospital room after that idiot had managed to get a concussion during a football match.

  


What looked more like a first date had happened a few days later when Arthur invited Merlin to that pizza place that had become a favourite of theirs. But this time they had some wine and shared a tiramisu for dessert.

  


So that’s what Merlin told his daughter. She didn’t have to know that his fathers had been stupid enough to date for months without realising it!


End file.
